With development of the portable electronic device technologies and mobile internet, the function and performance of a portable terminal are getting close to or converging on those of a computer, the processing capacity of the terminal is stronger and stronger, and the rate for uploading and downloading over a wireless internet is becoming higher and higher. Correspondingly, the power consumption and the amount of heating of various chips in the terminal are larger and larger, and the heating of the device can greatly affect normal use of the device. Therefore, the problem of heating of the terminal device must be solved or mitigated.
In the related technologies, there is a heat dissipation scheme for terminals, in which a miniature electric fan is connected to the terminal for air convection, and hot air is blew out from a certain port of the terminal. However, relatively large space in the terminal is occupied in this scheme, thus the application of this scheme is rather limited. Another heat dissipation scheme for terminals is to connect a thermal conductive cable to a metal port with which the terminal can communicate with other electronic devices, so that heat can be dissipated through the metallic conductor. However, the communication port is usually located at the edge of the terminal, taking a micro-USB interface (Universal Serial Bus (USB)) as an example, this interface is far away from a heat generating component in the terminal and has a relatively small dimensions, therefore, it has a rather limited effect to conduct the internal heat.
For the problem that the implementing effect of heat dissipation schemes for terminals is fairly bad in the related technologies, no effective solution has been provided at present.